2004
2004 (MMIV) was a leap year that started on a Thursday. In the Gregorian calendar, the year 2004 was the 2004th year of Anno Domini or the Common Era designation, the 4th year in the 3rd millennium and of the 21st century, and the 5th in the 2000s decade, and marked the 20th year that the Autobots and Decepticons were active on Earth. Deaths * June 7 - David "Pug" Brewi dies of cancer at Johns Hopkins Hospital. Events * The Dubai International Finance Centre Established as a landmark project to turn Dubai into a major international hub for banks and finance, rivalling New York, London, and Hong Kong. January * Dr. Panayiotis Zavos, an American fertility doctor, revealed on 17 January 2004 at a London press conference that he had transferred a freshly cloned embryo into a 35-year-old woman. February * February 4 - It emerges that Dr. Zavos's cloning attempt had not worked and the woman did not become pregnant. * An armed rebellion forces the resignation and exile of Haiti's President Jean-Bertrand Aristide, and a provisional government takes control with security provided by the United Nations Stabilization Mission in Haiti (MINUSTAH). July Jul 22 - New USAF Fighter Jet? This is a CNN Special Report. This is an exclusive report, coming from just outside Edwards Air Force Base in California. It seems the United States Air Force is in the process of using some recovered Decepticon Technology to upgrade the F-117A Nighthawk. Reports are very sketchy, but it appears that the Air Force is willing to back this new Weapon load and Armor Plating, against almost any of the Cybertronians that have been around. They intend to test it in the next few days, and if the test is successful, the Aircraft will be assigned to G.I. Joe to hunt and destroy Decepticons. However, both General Abernathy, of G.I. Joe, and a spokesman for the Joint Chiefs of Staff have proclaimed any such report or Test as highly unlikely, and they both claim no knowledge of any such ideas or the existance of anything unusual at Edwards Air Force Base. Our information comes from a highly placed, but anonymous Source, in the Current Government. We have also had some unconfirmed reports that Fighter Pilots assigned to Edwards AFB, off duty, at a local bar, were discussing special new upgrades to a F-117A Nighthawk, but I repeat, this has not, as yet, been confirmed. As soon as we have more details, we will bring them to you, Live. Edwards AFB attacked Thu Jul 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a CNN Special report. We are standing by live at Edwards Air Force Base in California, the sight of a terrible battle between the Autobots, The Decepticons, and what looked like two Jets from the US Special Mission Force, G.I. Joe. The Decepticons launched a raid, for reasons we are not quite sure of, just yet, but it might be speculated that they were interested in the new F-117 Nighthawk Prototype, that was believed to be flying last night. We have no pictures of the Battle to show you, as it has all been deemd Classified by Base Authorities, however we can bring you the Casualty Report. Autobots: 2 Damaged, beleived to be minor. G.I. Joe: 2 Aircraft damaged, but not severly. The Decepticons, 1 damaged enough to be inoperable, 2 Damaged Severly, forced to flee, and 1 Damaged to almost destruction, and captured. There was also severe Structural Damage to the Base itself, and a few hundred people are believed Injured or Killed. *the Reporter pauses, listening to the ear bug* We are going to send you live, to Washington, where G.I. Joe General Abernathy, Code Name Hawk, is starting a Press Conference. Hawk stands behind a podium, in the Pentagon Briefing Room* Hawk: Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me begin by stating, that the rumours of a Joint Military and Autobot Jet Fighter in production can be confirmed. *shouted questions, inaudibly cause the General to pause* Hawk: Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a brief Question and Answer session, after I conclude my statement. Now, to continue, a F-117A Nighthawk has had some Cybertronian Technology added to it, and yes, it was the object of the Decepticon Raid at Edwards Air Force Base last night. We are not sure, at the moment, how they found out about it, but we have a few logical guesses. I would like to commend the pilots of our aircraft, and the Autobots, that defended Edwards Last night, and thank them or a job well done. *Hawk looks up, and than motions to the CNN reporter with a raised hand* CNN: General, will there be more of the New Nighthawks available to G.I. Joe? If so, what will this do to the Balance of Power between G.I. Joe and Cobra? Hawk: I can not comment on the future status of any Technology Transfers between the Autobots and the United States. As such, I have no clue what it will do to the Balance of Power ABC NEWS: General, was the denial by the Pentagon and yourself a lie, or just a rouse to get the Decepticons interested, and goade them into attack? Hawk: The denial issued by the government is standard in all such cases, when National Security Issues are at hand. *Hawk looks a little annoyed, and holds a hand up* Hawk: I'm sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, but I have a briefing with the President shortly, and so, I must conclude this Press Conference. However, if you send all requests for more information to my Office, I will get to them as soon as I can. Edwards AFB Again Mon Jul 26 Live from Edwards Air Force Base in California: Good Afternoon, we are here live, showing you the destruction caused, as once again Cobra Forces launch an astounding raid into the heart of the United States, at least, we believe it was Cobra. Late last night, explosions and bullets were heard from the heart of this once mighty Base. It now is almost entirely flattened. The Skies overhead were filled with the sounds of Jet Aircraft fighting. At least two planes were shot down, and we know that many people were killed last night. As soon as we know more, we'll bring you more information. August * August 21 - "Fire in the Sky" - Report on a giant fireball lit up the night sky. September * September 17 - "How do you lose something this big?" - An offshore semi-submersible deepwater drilling rig in the Gulf of Mexico disappears in the wake of Hurricane Ivan. October Oct 02 - Cybertronian Cataclysm In other news, the volcano responsible for bringing our current Cybertronian visitors amongst we Americans, and the populace of the planet Earth; Mt. Saint Hillary blew its top again in the early hours of Tuesday morning. Thankfully, the immediate surrounding area, being the continued base of the crashlanded Autobot spacecraft is a federal law enforced 'no go' zone for non essential personnel and as a result, the eruption was received as a relatively low risk event. Due to the nature of special relationship between the Cybertronians and the US Military, our footage of the site is banned from air but by all appearances, the spacecraft is buried beneath the cooling lavaflows. Experts attribute the eruption to sudden changes in seismic activity located in close proximity to the site, but have stated that any explanations at this stage would be pure speculation. Further adding fuel to the concerns of locals however, is the apparent battle between the rival Cybertronian forces and this is expected to raise serious concerns in Congress regarding how to handle the ever present menace of a war raging on our soils and maintain the safety of civilians. October 4 - Autobot Day * President George W. Bush declares Autobot Day an American national holiday, to be celebrated every 14 October. Oct 12 - Texan Showdown - News Roundup I'm Bernard Shaw and this is CNN... In the late hours of this evening, two unidentified aircraft were detected by US Air force Radar traveling eastward towards the western coast of the United States and entered US airspace at approximately 11:15pm and were confirmed as the Decepticon intruders. CNN were the first to broadcast this news and whether the result of a plea from the US Air force or by our newscast, minutes afterwards a pair of Autobot Transformers were observed arriving on the scene and engaging the Decepticons. Whilst details are unclear, it is apparent that a mixture of conventional and chemical weapons in the form of a napalm like substance were deployed and the Cherokee national forest suffered the ill effects. Joined shortly after by reinforcements, the Autobots were successful in driving off the Decepticons, and despite remaining behind to extinguish the flames experts believe that the figure to correct the damage inflicted in this short encounter will reach into the millions. "Another page in a long chapter of destruction inflicted on our world" were the words of the state governor's office, which expressed their outrage at the damage inflicted to its national parks. Following the recent engagement over Mt. Saint Hillary in the state of Oregon this will surely fuel the fires of anti-robot groups putting continued heat on Senators to raise the issue in Congress. One of the most recent claims of these groups regards the apparent failure of the Autobots to fulfill their promises in the mutual defense pact agreement as evidenced by the continued presence of the alien spacecraft in orbit. The Whitehouse and the Pentagon have as of yet not budged from their statement declaring the country and the world privileged to have allies like the Autobots and whatever dangers their presence may have brought they are now the only way to resolve them and deserve our support. Linda Matthews and Greg Dog join me now..." and the news report continues, arguing the long standing history of the Cybertronian's conflict on earth to no real avail. October 23 - Late-Breaking Report :Thursday night, a pair of Decepticons attacked a gas plant in Oregon. Fortunately, the Autobots arrived in record time and drove off the Decepticons before they were able to cause serious damage. The plant sustained minor damage, but the Autobots contained the fires and prevented a disastrous explosion. The plant and its workers have expressed their thanks that there were no fatalities, and only minor injuries were reported. <Steeljaw, Swish, Sockets and Enigma are pictured helping to evacuate workers and put out fires.> October 26 - News Flash We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. In the late hours of this afternoon, an unidentified jet was spotted over the Portland area, Oregon. (A short satellite image of Starscream in jet mode is displayed behind the reader's head). Within minutes the jet revealed itself to be yet another of the Cybertronian intruders identified as "Decepticons" and began an electrical disturbance, resulting in local power-outages. Shortly afterwards, a further Cybertronian (Air Raid's sat. photograph flashes up) identified as an Autobot arrived and proceeded to engage the craft before the autobot was shot down. Most disturbingly, a further transformer arrived on the scene and took no action to further disrupt the Decepticon activities. Sure to fuel the fires of discontent amongst anti-cybertronian groups here in the United States is the apparent disregard for the defense pact displayed as they permitted the Decepticons to continue their business. The Department of Defense and Pentagon have refused to give an interview but have issued a statement, claiming. "The Autobots have tirelessly defended this planet against the Decepticon menace for many years, their actions in the reclamation of their comrade would have earned any member of the US armed forces a medal for valor had it been a human. Let us at least extend to the Autobots our understanding." October 31 - Breakfast News Good morning, America. It's 6am on Sunday, October 31st and here's Peter Hike with a special news report. A live video feed fills the screen, a man in his late forties stands before the camera whilst rubble and steel from collapsed buildings makes for a bleak background and a thick cloud of dust continues to hang in the air. "I'm standing here at the outskirts of Houston, Texas where in the early hours of this morning Decepticon Cybertronians, continuing their series of assaults and raids on US targets attacked the sleeping city. Some time before four AM a shuttle passed over the city and deployed two robots who were observed by witnesses as appearing "like walking earth-hammers" who proceeded to trigger a series of devastating earthquakes upon the city. Autobot cybertronians arrived quickly on the scene, but failed to put a stop to the destruction and as a feirce firefight broke out, the residents of this city took cover and prayed for deliverance. In the end, arrival of Autobot reinforcements by shuttle saw the Decepticons retreat, but millions of dollars of damage were incurred and countless senses of security shattered by this direct attack on a US city. For the residents of Houston, Texas. This is not, a happy Halloween" and the broadcast ends. Reverting to the news room where the typical pro-cybertronian and anti-robot representatives argue heatedly over the incident and the role of the US military in defending such obvious attacks for a few minutes before the newsreader stops them, thanks them for their time and moves onto the sports news. November * November 9 - Serpentra escapes Cobra and takes with her a group of Dr. Mindbender's genetic experiments to form her own hidden society, Cobra-La. November 30 - NASA Attacked! : This report seen in varying forms in news stations all over the world. :Late last night, a surprise Decepticon attack against NASA's facility in Houston, Texas plunged the surrounding area into twenty minutes of terror while an Autobot and one of the strange mechanical aliens known as Junkions faced off against the Decepticon Soundwave and his entourage of smaller robots. :Steeljaw and the giant Junkion apparently called Wai-Nin were able to drive the Decepticons off while guards handled the evacuation of the facility into its protected bunkers, but a great deal of damage was done. NASA is not disclosing the full extent of the damage, but are reporting injuries as minimal, and are extending their thanks to the Autobots' quick response. :: NASA is not telling about the kidnapping of Professor Zimram Straussfrig, an expert in the field of advanced energy collectors. December December 4 - Aerial battle near Cuba Reported on the south American news networks. At approximately 11:00 am this morning, an aerial battle battle between two F-15 Fighter Jets, aircraft of US design in current service in the US Air force broke out in the airspace of the Cuban gulf. Whilst one aircraft fled to the south-west, the other pursued it as far as our reports confirm, Brazil before turning back whilst the other badly battered aircraft continued on a south-western heading beyond radar scopes." December 9 - Showdown in Kansas City :On December 7th, a high speed motorcycle chase between a unknown civilian and a hooded terrorist led to the parking garage of the Samson building in downtown Kansas City. (Footage of Kamakura on a green Kawasaki cycle chasing Storm Shadow on a white.. ninja cycle. There, the two discarded their cycles and had an all-out rooftop battle with swords and some gunfire. One of the cycles was run off the roof, causing some damage to an unpopulated alley below. Other then that, there was no property damage in the ensuing fight. :"It looked like something out of Jackie Chan, only with motorcycles. If Hollywood could provide entertainment like this, someone would be rich." an onlooker is quoted, standing outside the garage. "Still, I'm glad no one was hurt." :In the end, the terrorist escaped, and the civilian is in serious condition at St. Mary's Hospital. More news on this as it develops. December 13 - Robot Battle in Germany On Saturday December 11th, the world famous German freeway, the Autobahn was subjected to robotic road rage when the Decepticons known as the Stunticons tore their way through traffic and police roadblocks on an unknown mission. The Autobots arrived on the scene to counter the Decepticon threat and managed to drive them away from civilization, but the Stunticons may still be at large in Europe. Military experts are worried as this may be the beginning of a new Decepticon excursion into the Eastern world. In the past, Decepticon leader Megatron has aimed most of his forces at his enemies the Autobots, centralized in the United States of America, but recently the Decepticon sightings in every other region of the world have nearly tripled. There's been reports of Predacons in Africa, Combaticons in the Middle East, and Terrorcons in Japan. Are the Decepticons looking to expand their territory, or make their bid for global domination? We'll have more on this story as it develops. December 21 - Robot War In Nevada! :The following report, and variants upon it, was seen worldwide yesterday. :The worst fears of many were realized just minutes ago, as the Decepticon army, including their massive city-robot Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Reports are incomplete at this time, but it seems that patches of desert have been exposed to so much heat they melted to glass as the massive Metroplex returned fire, but was ultimately forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Even the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, despite his valiant efforts. The Autobots have fled the US. Where they are moving to, we do not yet know. :The report ends with footage of the mighty battle. Stock up on canned goods, everyone. December 24 - Late Breaking News > The president of the United States appears on screen, tired and haggard, looking out with a resolve that's clearly fading. "It is with a heavy heart I address you today. Our Autobot comrades have been defeated and forced from our soil, and our own forces face the overwhelming power of the entire Decepticon military. It has been decided, after extensive negotiations with their leader, Megatron, that America will accept Decepticon occupation in an effort to minimize the destruction that an armed conflict would entail." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The president's address continues... "As a result our armed forces are already in the process of disarming, and I asked all citizens to give their full cooperation. :"The Decepticons will be given the energy they need to revitalize their home planet, and have promised that our cooperation will ensure our survival. Do not lose hope in these trying times ahead of us, I assure you this occupation will only be temporary. " << OOC: Not that there have been any official reports on it, but all around the country the Decepticons have already begun rounding up humans to serve as labor in their energon production facilities.>> Cobra * The Tiger-Ray Hydrofoil is released by Destro as an upgraded version of the original 1985 Moray Hydrofoil, with modern construction materials and technology. G.I. Joe * Dart and Specialist Rollbar join G.I. Joe * The Tigerhawk jet is first deployed by G.I. Joe, piloted by Ace * Anti-Venom Task Force organized to respond to reports of terrorist biological weapon attacks. The original roster consisted of Barricade, Charbroil, Mutt, Roadblock, and Sgt. Lifeline, led by Duke. Category:2004 Category:IC Years